


Paw Print

by marievederci



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute, Dogs, Fluff, Gen, jisung is like 13 here ssksn, kinda wrote this bc of the dog tbh, might make u cry, no romance here, platonic, theres an eric but he isn't from the boyz, this fic made me a dog person, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 18:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marievederci/pseuds/marievederci
Summary: In which a normal middle school student named Han Jisung really really wants a dog.





	Paw Print

**Author's Note:**

> I know jack shit about dogs, so if some details are inaccurate, please PLEASE let me know!
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the story and give kudos pls

"Sweetie, we've talked about this."

"But mom, I'll take care of it! I promise!"

Jisung was standing next to mom as she was making dinner.

"I said-"

"Eric has a dog! A-and he always takes him on walks and teaches him tricks and I just always get so jealous-"

"Yes but look sweetheart," his mother put the vegetables into the pot. "Eric's parents buy him everything he wants. Should I buy you a private jet if Eric gets one?"

Jisung left out a sigh.

"But dogs aren't even expensive, we can take it from a shelter where it costs nothing and-"

"You're right, but dogs require all sorts of other equipment. It isn't as easy as just taking a dog one day."

"But why can't we get all the other things? They aren't that expensive right?"

Mom sighed.

"It isn't about the money sweetie. Now go and do something else, I have to make dinner."

"Then what is it about? Why can't we take a dog then?"

"Jisung look," dad came into the kitchen and stood right next to Jisung.

"taking a dog isn't just a simple decision, you can't give him back tomorrow when you don't like him anymore. You have to take care of the dog, walk them, train them-"

"I can train him! I can take care of him!"

Dad sighed.

"Training a dog isn't easy. You have to read many books about it and be very determined and consistent." he said. "It isn't all that fun as you think it would be."

"But Dad,"

"A no is a no, Jisung."

Jisung frowned. He ran away from the kitchen, upstairs to his room, and slammed his door shut.

Mom let out a sigh.

"What should we do? He keeps asking this every day."

Dad left out a sigh, too.

"He'll get over it. Every kid wants a dog at some point."

It was another one of these days, when Jisung hung out with Eric after school. They were currently sitting on the swings, eating some ice cream and watching Eric's dog Sammy run around the playground, chasing butterflies or whatever he was doing. He was still a relatively small puppy and Jisung loved him to the moon and back. 

It was around May, when the weather was already sunny and warm, making it hard to concentrate in class. The warm spring breeze, birds chirping and bees flying around – it all invited them to come outside and play. Thankfully, the schooldays weren't long and as soon as the school was over for the day, Eric and Jisung went outside and came home when it was getting dark already.

"So you're getting a dog or nah?" Eric asked as he licked his chocolate ice cream.

Jisung shook his head. 

"Not yet, I guess."

"Don't worry about it, honestly. When you ask them enough, they'll just get so tired of you asking so that they'll get you a dog." said Eric.

"My dad isn't like that. He doesn't buy me anything just because I get on his nerves asking for it." Jisung bit into his ice cream.

"Oh well. Sucks to be you I guess." Eric shrugged. Jisung responded with smacking Eric's shoulder.

Eric was a good friend, he was fun to be around and was always down to do anything with him, but he had one big minus – he tended to brag about everything. Of course, Jisung liked to brag too, but only a little bit to make himself feel better. Eric on the other hand always bragged how his parents buy him everything he wants. He was from a rich family after all.

"I'm gonna go to the library later." said Jisung as he bit into his ice cream again.

"Why? Your parents asked you to borrow something?"

"Nah. I'm gonna learn how to train a dog."

"You can just google though."

"Dad said I have to read a book."

"Good luck with that. I'd die out of boredom."

Sammy got tired of chasing bees and butterflies so he ran towards Eric and Jisung and laid down between them. Jisung got off the swing to crouch in front of him and stroke his fur. He was so soft! Jisung crunched his nose and tried to keep himself from hugging Sammy a bit too tightly. He wanted him to be his dog so bad.

"What dog are you gonna get if you get one?" Eric asked after a small silence.

"I haven't really thought about it yet." Jisung responded.

"What do you mean you haven't thought about it? I knew from the start Sammy had to be a husky. I don't want any of those weak puppies who do nothing but bark."

"I'm taking my dog from the shelter when I get to."

"That's where the cowards come from."

"Really? You came from the shelter?"

Eric smacked Jisung's arm while Jisung was laughing victoriously.

Like any middle school kid, Jisung hated books and so he also hated the library - it was full of weird old people and you couldn't make a single sound without getting scolded. He avoided libraries like wildfire, yet here he was, wandering around between the shelves of all sorts of books. There was no way he was gonna find the book in this organized mess. He had to ask the librarian for help.

The librarian was a friendly looking old lady. Her hair were starting to become grey and his face was quite wrinkly. She was reading a book behind her desk, glasses on her head, away from his eyes. It was a thick and quite old-looking book she was reading and Jisung didn't really want to disturb her, but he needed some help.

"Excuse me.." Jisung approached her carefully. The librarian looked up from the book with a smile.

"How can I help you?" She asked kindly while putting down her book.

"Do you have any books about dogs here?"

"Of course," the librarian put on his glasses and stood up. "they should be in that corner.." she said to herself and started walking towards to where she believed the books would be. Jisung followed her.

"Here they are." the librarian smiled as they approached a bookshelf.

"Here are books about different kinds of dogs, training dogs and so on. What kind of book are you looking for, sweetheart?"

"I'm looking for a dog training book actually."

The librarian left out a soft hum before taking a book from the shelf.

"I suggest this one. It's quite detailed and has additional illustrations. It should be just right for your age, as it isn't in a small font that's hard to read." she said as she quickly flipped through the book.

"Can I take it?" Jisung said.

"Of course, sweetheart." the librarian smiled.

They walked back to the librarians desk so he could lend the book. The librarian went to her computer and clicked on a couple of things.

"Your name is?"

"Han Jisung."

The librarian typed in his name into her computer system.

"You got a dog recently?" she asked.

"Dad said that I gotta know a lot about dogs before we take one." Jisung explained his choice of book.

"I see. Dogs are great to have at a young age." The librarian said as she scanned the book code.

"You don't actually like sitting indoors and reading books, do you?" she asked.

Jisung shook his head.

"It's alright. The interest in books comes when you get older." she smiled and gave him the book.

"The deadline is May 25th. Be sure to return it in time!"

"I will, thank you!" Jisung smiled and took the book before exiting the library.

"Dad,"

"We're not taking a dog, Jisung." Dad already knew what he wanted to ask.

Jisung let out a sigh before he sat next to his dad on the couch.

"Dad but I know how to train a dog now." he said. Dad looked at him.

"You searched it up?"

"I read a book."

"You read a book?" Dad sounded surprised. Jisung nodded.

"You're learning something, little boy. Maybe if your grades got better too now that I know you can read?" said dad and tickled him.

Jisung tried to protect himself while giggling. Thankfully dad didn't keep doing it for long.

"But dad… can I please get a dog?" 

Dad didn't say anything for a while.

"I don't know Jisung." he said. Jisung frowned.

"But when will you know?"

Dad let out an annoyed sigh, letting Jisung know that dad wasn't up to talk about this and wasn't gonna give him an answer he'd be satisfied with.

"It's okay." he said sadly before he stood up from the couch.

He dragged himself upstairs to his room and plopped down on his bed.

All he wanted was a dog. It was his biggest dream as of right now. He wanted to go on walks with it, teach tricks to it and all that.. But no. Parents always found an excuse to not get a dog. And now it was his grades huh?

Jisung sighed. He wasn't a good student, as he didn't really do his homework and slacked off in class quite often. School was boring, he didn't care about all the subjects and didn't think he'd need them in the future. Plus, doing things outside was so much more interesting! Which was probably the reason why he had straight A's in PE. Jisung loved playing games and running in the fresh air so much more than sitting behind a desk and pretending to listen to what the teacher was saying.

But even though Jisung would rather play video games than read books and study, he decided that he was going to start studying again and doing homeworks like he was supposed to. He was gonna stop doodling on the edge of his notebooks in class and start taking proper notes instead. If better grades meant he would get a dog, that was what he was going to do.

As a start, he took out his maths book and his notebook before checking what the homework was.

"Exercises 458 and 461." Jisung read it out loud.

Only two exercises? It didn't even sound that hard. But when he opened his maths study book, he saw that these two exercises were quite elaborate.

He sighed before taking his pen. What other choice did he have? He already promised himself to get his grades up and become a good student.

"Here goes nothing, I guess." he said quietly before getting on with it.

It was a beautiful evening - the sun was setting, making the sky turn into a bunch of colors ranging from peach to purple. The warm breeze ruffled Jisung's and Eric's hair as they were sitting on a bench and enjoying the sunset.

"I miss Sammy." Jisung said.

Eric didn't reply.

"You've been taking him with us so much less often now." he added.

"Yeah... you know, he's become kinda annoying." Eric responded.

"Why? What does he do?"

"He's been acting off. Peeing in wrong places and stuff."

"You need to train him, Eric. Of course he doesn't know what to do." Jisung sounded a little annoyed.

"Well I've tried but," Eric trailed off.

Suddenly Jisung looked at him.

"You're sick of him!" he said as he realized.

"No I'm not!" Eric denied it.

"You are! I can see that you are!" Jisung kept going.

"Well it's his fault he's so annoying!"

"You just haven't trained him! He's just a little pup, what do you expect? He doesn't have to know your rules when you haven't taught him!"

"Don't get too over yourself Jisung! I'm the one who owns a dog and you don't!"

"Well, apparently I know more about dogs than you do!"

"Oh 'cause you read a book, huh? Wow, you smartass think you're superior now? "Oh look, I'm Jisung and I know everything about dogs 'cause I read a stupid book!"" Eric stood up.

"You don't even take care of your own dog! Your mom feeds him and takes him on walks now! It's like he isn't your dog anymore, he's your mama's dog now!" Jisung stood up too.

"You know what, I'm out. Have fun with your coward-ass-dog when you get it! Oh wait, you ain't even getting one! Ever!" Eric said before sticking his tongue out at him and turning around.

"Fuck you too Eric! Fuck you for getting sick of Sammy!" Jisung fought back and walked away.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Jisung's mother asked when he arrived home.

"Eric got sick of Sammy." 

Her mother let out a sigh.

"It was to be expected." 

"I hate Eric." Jisung added and plopped down on the couch.

His dad was sitting on the other side of the couch, watching some kind of sports tournament on the TV.

"You'd probably get sick of the dog as well." Dad said.

"No I wouldn't! I'm not like Eric!"

"Oh really?" Dad didn't seem too convinced.

"Yeah! Eric thinks Sammy is just a toy."

"You don't think so?"

"No dad!" Jisung seemed hurt. "Why else would I read a book about training a dog?"

Dad stayed silent for a while.

"But does it even matter? I'm not getting a dog anyway, right?" Jisung said passive agressively before standing up and slowly making his way up the stairs.

It had been 2 weeks and Jisung had been avoiding Eric ever since. Whenever they met, they'd give each other an ugly stare and not say a word.

On a positive note, Jisung's grades had improved so much, that his teacher called his mother after the school to deliver the happy news.

"Sweetie?"

Jisung came downstairs in a hurry.

"What?"

"Your teacher called." mom said in a serious tone before smiling. "She said your grades have been improving really much recently."

Jisung smiled shyly. Her mother gave him a big hug.

"You're doing so great sweetheart." she said.

"Well dad said I have to have good grades to get a dog so.."

Mom chuckled.

"You really want the dog huh."

Jisung looked at the ground.

"I know I'm not gonna get a dog." he said with the same smile.

"Sweetheart.."

"It's okay." Jisung said. "Every kid wants a dog at some point, right?" he added with an ever sadder tone between dragging his feet back to his room.

He plopped down on his bed and looked at the ceiling.

He had honestly lost hope for getting a dog already. Especially now that his dad had heard about Eric getting sick of Sammy. He thought Jisung would get sick too, right?

Jisung let out a sigh. At times like these, he really thought he just had no luck in life. And that thought hurt, it hurt a lot.

A tear slipped out if his eye. Never had he wanted a dog so bad! But no, of course he wasn't gonna get it. Because "every kid wants a dog at some point" apparently. And Jisung was just one of these kids who wanted a dog more than anything. He wasn't special and thus, his wish would never get granted.

"Morning Mom!" Jisung said when he came into the kitchen.

"Morning sweetheart!" she responded with a smile while preparing breakfast.

It was a normal Wednesday morning and Jisung opened the fridge to take his lunchbox, but it was nowhere to be found.

"Mom? Where's my lunch?"

"Oh, you're not going to school today, sweetheart."

"Huh? Why?"

"I already called your teacher, we're going somewhere else today."

"But I went to the dentist last week!"

Mom let out a chuckle.

"It's a different place." she said. "Now go wash your hands, breakfast is ready."

Jisung went to the bathroom to wash his hands. Where were they gonna go? Jisung sincerely hoped it wasn't the nurse's office, because despite Jisung denying it in front of the other boys, he was actually quite scared of getting a shot.

"So where are we going?" Jisung asked when he was eating breakfast with mom and dad.

"You'll see when we get there." dad smirked.

"If it's the nurse's office I'm not washing the dishes tonight." Jisung said.

"Well I got bad news for ya - you might end up doing that today."

"So it's not the nurse's office?"

"Nope."

When they got to the car, Jisung still had no idea where they were going. Half of him was excited to see where the were gonna go, yet half of him was anxious about it. What if they were gonna go to the orthodontist to check on his braces? That wasn't too scary on its own, but the doctor looked really intimidating and Jisung would rather not go there.

"Seatbelt, Jisung." Dad said when he sat down on the passenger seat.

Jisung fastened his seatbelt and looked out of the car window. Everyone was going to school today, but he wasn't. And he was actually quite happy about it. Because despite him now having good grades, he still didn't really like going to school.

They pulled up in the parking lot in front of a small building, which Jisung didn't recognize.

"We're here." Mom said when he turned off the engine. They all got out of the car. The closer they got to the building, the clearer view Jisung had and when they were walking up the stairs, Jisung read the old worn out sign next to the door.

"No way." Jisung mumbled.

"Today's the day, kid." dad said.

It was a dog shelter.

A huge smile appeared on his face when he saw all the dogs in the room.

"Go ahead, choose which one you want."

Jisung looked around for a good 5 minutes before his eyes landed on a lonely puppy sitting on a cushion away from all the others. It had short brown fur and short drooped ears. It looked sad and a bit scared.

He crouched down in front of him.

"Hi." he said softly and let it sniff his hand.

"My name is Jisung." he added. When he tried to pet it, the little puppy flinched.

"Don't be scared, I'm not gonna hurt you." he smiled. The little pup seemed to understand what he was saying.

"Where's your mom?" he asked.

"Oh, him!" an employee noticed Jisung looking at the puppy. She kneeled down and looked at the puppy as well.

"He was found on the streets, someone had left them there under a bush."

"Really?" Jisung asked in shock. "Who would do such a thing?!"

"Some people are sick and twisted like that." the employee said sadly. 

"Doesn't he have any siblings?" Jisung asked worriedly.

"He had, but they've all gone to their own homes." she said. "I think he likes you though."

Jisung looked at the puppy. He did look a bit more happier now, to be honest.

"I'll tell your mom and dad that you've found your one, alright?"

Jisung nodded, not really hearing what the employee had said. He was too focused on the little puppy in front of him.

His eyes didn't leave the puppy even when they got back into the car. He had been given permission to hold the pup while they were driving home, since the little animal seemed to not want to leave him at all and they didn't have anything else to put him in. It still hadn't hit Jisung that it was his dog now, it wasn't Eric's or Nancy's, it was his.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you safe." he said softly when the engine was turned on. He stroked the little guy's fur and it seemed to calm him down a lot.

When they arrived at home, Jisung carefully put the little dog down on the floor. At first, he didn't really want to go anywhere, but when Jisung told him it was okay and he had nothing to be scared of, it looked like he understood and slowly started looking around.

It was then that Jisung suddenly understood that his biggest dream had indeed become true. All those hours trying to read the book, all those homeworks that he had spent a long time on, they were all worth it at the end.

A small tear formed in the corner of Jisung's eye. Finally! The moment had come! His wish had been granted! Out of all of these shooting stars, 11:11s and cents thrown into fountains, this was the wish that was granted. Jisung couldn't believe it, it was so unreal to him that finally, _finally_ he had his own dog.

"I don't remember the last time I saw our Jisung this happy." dad said with a chuckle.

"Me neither." mom agreed. "Wait, are you crying?"

Jisung looked at his parents.

"Thank you so much mom and dad." he said with a smile before looking back at his new puppy. "I love him so much already."

His parents could tell it from the look in his eyes as he watched the little pup slowly look around and sniff everything. They understood how much having a dog meant to Jisung, and mom couldn't help but to tear up a little as well. 

"What are you gonna name him?" dad asked him.

Jisung thought about it for a second.

"Pluto."

It took time for Pluto to overcome his fear and get used to the house and Jisung's parents. At first, he peed in wrong places, but Jisung made sure that it wouldn't happen again and soon it didn't. Jisung also learned to walk more quietly, because it scared Pluto when he loudly ran up the stairs. He had told his dad to turn down the TV volume and not yell loudly whenever the team he was rooting for scored a goal. In no time, Pluto wasn't scared of the house or Jisung's parents anymore.

At first, he was scared of the other guests and their dogs, if they brought one – but soon enough, he became used to them too. Jisung always made sure that Pluto felt comfortable, while keeping in mind that he shouldn't baby him too much. He had to become a confident dog after all, not the one who requires attention 24/7.

As the puppy grew, the more confidence he got. Even though he was still a bit scared of loud noises and stuff like that, Jisung knew that he wasn't as big of a coward as he was before.

Recently, he had started taking Pluto out for short walks. At first, he was a bit anxious, but after some time he had become more comfortable with other dogs and their owners who they came across. Thankfully, Jisung lived in a quiet and peaceful neighborhood with not a lot of traffic and people on the streets.

Today was like every other day – after Jisung had played video games upstairs for a while, it was time for him to take Pluto out for a walk. As he took out the leash, Pluto was already running towards him, wagging his tail.

"Let's go for a walk, shall we?" Jisung asked him while attaching the leash to his collar. Pluto barked happily as an answer.

"Mom, I'm going for a walk with Pluto!" Jisung said loud enough for his mom to hear from the living room, but not too loudly as it would scare Pluto.

"Okay bye-bye!" mom answered cheerfully.

"Let's go, Pluto!" Jisung said to the pup before opening the door.

As Pluto was still little, they didn't walk for too long. The sun was still high up in the sky, making everything look bright and happy. Jisung was quietly humming a song while he let Pluto look around and do what dogs usually do.

"Oh my, isn't that Jisung?" a lovely voice of a woman said.

Jisung looked behind him to see Eric's mom coming towards him. She was quite young and pretty, but not prettier than Jisung's own mom.

"Hello Mrs. Stenfield!" Jisung greeted him with a smile. He might not get along with Eric anymore, but his mom was still a nice person.

"You really got a dog? Oh, that's great news! What's his name?" she asked.

"His name is Pluto!" Jisung answered proudly.

"Pluto huh? That's a nice name."

"Pluto! Come here, say hi to Mrs. Stenfield!" Jisung called the pup. Hearing his name, Pluto came to him and let her pet him.

"Hello there Pluto." she crouched down and talked to the puppy as she pet him, making him feel more comfortable around her.

"How is Sammy doing?" Jisung asked.

"Sammy is great, though Eric hasn't been taking care of him that much, making him my responsibility." Mrs. Stenfield commented.

"Didn't you two get into a fight because he got tired of Sammy?" she asked after a small pause.

"We did, we haven't talked since actually." Jisung told her the truth, to which she just chuckled.

"Maybe Eric would be more eager to take care of Sammy if he saw you walking around with your dog." she said. "He always wants to be better than you after all." 

Jisung agreed.

"Well, it was nice seeing you Jisung, but I gotta go." Mrs. Stenfield stood up.

"Bye-bye!" Jisung waved to her.

"See you around!"

When she was gone, Jisung sighed. He missed Sammy. And to be honest, he kinda missed Eric as well. Yes, he was one spoiled little brat, but he was also his best friend after all.

At last, summer vacation had finally arrived - no school, no homework and no teachers. Like family tradition went, Jisung spent most of his summer at his grandpa's farm in the countryside, running around in forests and swimming in the sea. This time he was extra excited, because he got to take Pluto with him and he couldn't wait to show him all his favorite places. Plus, he was sure Pluto would love the peaceful slow-paced countryside so much more than the hectic and loud city.

They were gonna go tomorrow already, so Jisung took Pluto out for a walk one last time in the city. They wouldn't be returning in around two months, so this was the time to say his goodbyes to all the other dogs who Pluto usually met.

It was golden hour already and all the trees and houses were illuminated by the sun's golden glow. Jisung loved this time of the day - not many people were around and the streets were quiet, the sun shined on his face and the gentle summer breeze whispered sweet words into his ears as it ran through his hair. Jisung loved the sun and he loved it even more when Pluto was with him.

"Jisung?"

Jisung immediately knew who the voice belonged to. It was Eric.

"Hi Eric." he responded with no particular emotion.

"You got a dog?" Eric asked.

"Yup." Jisung said as he looked at Pluto sniffing a bush. "Come here Pluto! Come say hi to Eric."

Pluto immediately ran to Jisung and looked up at Eric, making eye contact with him.

"How old is he?" Eric asked.

"Around 2 months or so." Jisung said as he looked at Pluto. He was sniffing Eric's sneakers, seemingly being very interested by them. Of course, Eric had a dog on his own at his home, they definitely smelled a bit like Sammy.

Eric ended up joining Jisung as they walked. Jisung, even to his own surprise, didn't really mind him. Eric on the other hand felt like he should say something, but couldn't put it into words. So they both ended up walking in mostly silence, watching Pluto run around and do his things.

"Where did you get him from?" Eric asked randomly as an attempt to start a conversation.

"A dog shelter. The same place you said only cowards came from." Jisung made a snarky little comment. 

Eric didn't respond.

"Truth is, he was a coward at first. He was scared of other people and dogs and loud noises and the vacuum." Jisung continued. "But I helped him overcome these fears and now he's braver than me in elementary school."

Eric chuckled at the joke. He had forgotten how good Jisung's humor sense was. Jisung smiled as well.

"You're going away soon, aren't you?" Eric asked.

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow huh.." Eric repeated. "You're taking Pluto with you?"

"You really think I would leave him here?" Jisung chuckled.

"No I-" Eric stumbled on his words. "I'm sure he'll like it there."

"Me too." Jisung agreed and looked at Pluto. Eric could tell by his gaze that Jisung loved him more than anything.

He was happy for him, knowing how much Jisung had always wanted a dog. He was honestly glad that he got one, he worked for it so much harder than Eric himself did, and it made him feel like he didn't appreciate having Sammy enough.

"Well, see you when I come back then, yeah?" Jisung said after a small pause.

"Yeah. Have fun!" Eric responded with a small smile as he watched them walk away.

"Will do!" Jisung smiled and waved. Eric waved back and watched them go as long as he could.

They had finally made up again.

Next morning they woke up early to start their journey to grandpa's farm. Jisung was given permission to sit on the passenger seat next to mom and hold Pluto while they were driving, since Pluto didn't really like car rides and would feel the safest when he was with Jisung. He on the other hand loved long car rides and was constantly looking out of the open window, letting the wind blow into his face and mess up his hair.

But what Jisung loved even more than long car rides was arriving at grandpa's farm. He immediately ran up to his grandpa when they pulled up in the driveway and he came to greet them.

"Look grandpa, I have a dog!" he said excitedly as he carried Pluto in his hands. "His name is Pluto!"

Grandpa smiled. He was a short old man, who was still full of strength and showed no sign of stopping even at his age. Jisung looked up to him a lot, he was his best friend and role model. He had taught him all sorts of tricks and given him all sorts of knowledge.

"Well hello there Pluto!" Grandpa pet him.

"Isn't he a cutie." he added. "Let him run around now, don't hold him back."

Jisung nodded and put Pluto down, telling him to run around and explore. Pluto of course did just that, and Jisung followed him.

They ran through forests and fields full of flowers, resting a bit here and there before continuing again. They had no actual destination, they just wanted to run around and discover new places together. It seemed like this world was theirs, and as long as Pluto was beside Jisung, the world felt like home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This has been in my drafts for centuries and i finally decided to post it,,, I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Anyways follow me on twitter if you want :) and leave kudos thank you


End file.
